


Homeward Bound

by Lurkz



Series: A Book Called Happiness [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First house, Fluff, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Now that they're married, Alex and Maggie have realized they need to take the next step and finally get a house with the space for them and Gertrude--and bedroom doors.





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffanytheweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/gifts).

> Hi, Tiffany! I hope you enjoy this!

Alex settled at the table with a notepad and pen. She smiled fondly at her wife who was ensconced in the armchair with a lapful of puppy. When Maggie shot her an expectant look, she cleared her throat and turned back to her pad. “Okay. List of priorities.”

“Bedroom door.” Maggie’s comment came almost before Alex had finished her sentence.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes. I know.”

“So why aren’t you writing it down?” Maggie asked with a cheeky smile.

Alex rolled her eyes again but dutifully wrote “door for obsessive wife” on the paper.

“That was longer than the word ‘door,’” Maggie said suspiciously.

Alex gave her an innocent smile and simply asked, “House or townhouse?”

Maggie gave her a suspicious look for a few more seconds before responding, “I think house. More room for this one and more likely to even have a yard at all. Plus, the yard will probably already be fenced.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “Four rooms.”

“Four?”

Alex glanced up. “Well, yeah. Our room. Your office. My office. Guest room.”

“Babe, we live in National City. Even in the suburbs that will be expensive.”

“Oh, I thought we were dreaming big. After all, the top priority is a _door_,” Alex teased.

It was Maggie’s turn to roll her eyes but she was smiling affectionately. “_Anyway_… yes, four rooms would be ideal. Also, an open concept with a good-sized kitchen.”

“I thought you wanted a _door_.” Alex grinned.

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her wife. “Not _that_ open concept, nerd.”

Alex chuckled and added it to the list. “I’d like some space to set up a little shop.” When Maggie cocked her head curiously, Alex elaborated. “My uncle taught me a lot about building stuff growing up. My dad knew the basics so he made sure I wasn’t helpless but it was really Uncle Tom that showed me stuff. He’s a general contractor.” She paused then shrugged a little. “We didn’t do as much after my dad disappeared but… it might be nice to do some of that again.”

Maggie nodded with a warm smile. “My dad taught me to work on cars,” she offered. “Blue Springs didn’t have the biggest budget for the cops so… he taught me repairing his patrol car. And the old truck at home.” She paused then added, “So if there was maybe some space in the garage to play with our bikes… that would be nice.”

Alex gave her a soft smile. Maggie didn’t talk about her dad or family much other than her aunt and Alex cherished every peek she could get into a younger Maggie. “Gonna be a little grease monkey?” she teased gently.

Maggie laughed softly, gently burrowing her fingers into Gertrude’s fur. “Maybe. No different than you being a little handywoman… can’t wait to see you with a tool belt.” She grinned suggestively at Alex who winked back.

After a moment, Gertrude yipped in her sleep and broke the spell. Laughing, Alex turned back to the list. “Right, so that reminds me, no carpet.”

Maggie nodded in agreement. “Definitely not. And no pool. I do _not_ need to be fishing this one out of water all the time. Especially since _someone_ has already taught her that swimming is a great activity.”

Alex gave her a faux innocent look before laughing. “Okay, okay. I agree anyway. The ocean is one thing. I don’t really need a swimming pool. Pains in the ass to take care of anyway.”

Maggie nodded and waited for Alex to update the list then asked, “Tub?”

Alex frowned slightly in confusion. “Why wouldn’t there be a tub?”

“No, I mean… separate shower and tub in the master. Like a big tub. That we can share easily.”

“Oh!” Alex nodded quickly. “Yes, a great idea.”

Maggie chuckled softly. “Anything else you can think of?”

Alex shrugged. “Just the standard stuff. Granite counters. Storage. All that. Probably want a door we can put a dog door in but that’s easy to replace if needed so it’s not really a priority.”

Maggie nodded and looked down at the puppy in her lap. Smiling, she murmured almost too quietly for Alex to hear, “You’re going to be so spoiled. You have her wrapped around your little paw.”

Alex scoffed and abandoned her notepad to perch on the arm of Maggie’s chair. With a smile, she leaned down, gently using her fingers to tilt Maggie’s chin up for a willing kiss. Pulling away, she murmured, “As if she hasn’t done the same to you, Miss ‘She needs organic dog food.’”

Maggie laughed softly and kissed Alex again. “Guilty as charged, Agent Sawyer-Danvers.”

“I should arrest you, Detective Danvers-Sawyer,” Alex said seriously.

“Oh, please do.” Maggie winked and Alex grinned.

The puppy shifted, waking up and, upon realizing both her owners were present, squirmed to her feet so she could try and give them kisses. Alex sighed and laughed. “But apparently that will happen later.”

Maggie looked down at the dog with a wry smile. “Hence… door.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” She stood. “Come on, let’s take her for a walk then we can start worrying about doing some research into realtors.”

* * *

Alex sighed heavily as she opened the door to the apartment. Her mood fell even further upon finding it empty, devoid even of Gertie. In silence, she toed off her boots and hung her jacket up. A few minutes later she had changed into sweats and was curled up on the couch, staring moodily at the dark fireplace.

They’d been searching for a house for weeks and none of them were right. They had ended up hiring a friend of Vasquez as their realtor and while she was great, Alex wasn’t quite sure she could handle hearing “You’ll just know it’s the right house when you walk in” even one more time without screaming. For all it definitely seemed to be true—every house they’d looked at so far had just been… wrong—she wasn’t much inclined to _hear_ it again.

The door opening and the sound of little paws scampering on the wood caught her attention. She smiled faintly at the sight of her gorgeous wife laughing as she followed an excited Gertie back into the apartment. As soon as she unhooked the leash, the puppy made a beeline for Alex, dancing and begging to be picked up. Alex obliged, cuddling the furball close and accepting the puppy kisses on her chin with a small smile. The couch next to her dipped and she turned her attention to Maggie, finding her wife watching her with a slightly worried smile.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey.” Maggie gently pushed Gertie’s head away for a moment so she could kiss Alex hello. Pulling back, she asked, “Are you okay?”

Alex nodded, burying her face briefly in the puppy’s soft fur. Pulling back she sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Maggie looked unconvinced. “I can cancel.”

“Maggie… no. Go have fun with your friends. I’m fine; I promise. Just… a little stressed about this house hunting stuff. It was so much easier finding an apartment.”

“Ah yes, the ‘find me the one with the least amount of doors possible’ method,” Maggie teased gently, coaxing a small laugh from Alex.

“Clearly that was my master plan.”

Maggie smiled and reached up to run her fingers gently through Alex’s hair. Her smile broadened as Alex nuzzled her hand and kissed her palm gently. “I know it’s stressful, sweetie. But we’ll find one. And it will be perfect for us.”

Alex sighed a little and nodded. “I know. It’s just one more stressor, you know?”

Maggie nodded. Alex had always been the clear successor to J’onn so it had been unsurprising when he stepped down so Alex could take over. But being Director of the DEO was a stressful job and Alex was still trying to find her own second-in-command that she felt completely comfortable releasing the DEO to which meant she worked long hours and only felt comfortable taking breaks if J’onn was available to step back in. Between that and Maggie’s own long hours as she prepared for the lieutenant’s exam, stress in the household was high.

“I promise, I can stay home. I don’t mind cancelling.”

“No, go. Gertie and I will be just fine. Gotta make sure you’re on all the detectives’ good sides for when you become their boss, after all.”

Maggie chuckled. “Sure. That’s definitely the goal.” She leaned in to kiss Alex once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gertie bounded up to pat at them. Alex laughed and gently pushed the dog down. “No, Gertie. Down.” She looked back up at Maggie. “Gertie says she loves you, too.”

Maggie laughed and kissed the puppy’s head. “I love you, too, Gertie. Even if your mom gave you a terrible name.”

Alex rolled her eyes and shoved Maggie away with a laugh. “Go. I and the holder of the _wonderful_ name will hold down the fort.”

Maggie was still laughing as she stood. “Okay, okay. I’ll see you later.”

Alex smiled. “Have fun.”

“You sure you don’t want to come?”

Alex shook her head. “Nah. Maybe another time but you go.” It was an old exchange. Maggie always offered to bring Alex and Alex always turned her down, insisting that Maggie should have time alone with her friends without Alex around just as Alex spent time with Kara each week.

Maggie nodded and, with another smile, left the apartment.

Alex looked down at the puppy that was currently draped over her lap and chewing on a paw. “Well, what do you say, Gertie? Chinese and _Planet Earth_?” The dog ignored her and Alex chuckled, ruffling the soft ears gently. “That’s what I thought.”

Alex was curled up on the couch half-asleep, one hand resting lightly on a snoozing Gertrude’s back, when Maggie returned later. The sudden scramble of the puppy to meet her other mom at the door made Alex laugh as she rolled over to watch her wife greet the puppy before coming further into the apartment.

Maggie sat on the edge of the couch and leaned down so she could kiss Alex sweetly. “Hey. Did I wake you guys up?”

“Nah, just Gertie.” Alex reached out to tangle their fingers together. “How was the bar?”

“Good. We need to call Kimberly in the morning.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at the mention of their realtor. “We do? Why?”

“I have a house I want us to check out.”

Alex blinked. “And you… found this house at the bar? Or was there a notification I missed?”

“You remember Beth?”

Alex frowned in confusion at the seeming non sequitur. “McConnell’s sister, right? The gay one?”

Maggie nodded.

“Yeah, of course. What about her?” Alex had met McConnell’s sister only once before, at a barbecue that he had hosted for the Fourth of July not long after she and Maggie had gotten engaged. She had liked the other woman and her wife. Beth was a lawyer but had adamantly insisted that she stayed far enough away from criminal law despite her brother’s career. Her wife was a fiction novelist. Alex had found the pairing amusing.

“Well,” Maggie was saying, pulling Alex back from her memories, “apparently she told McConnell that one of their neighbors at the end of their cul-de-sac is moving out. The house isn’t on the market yet officially but the family was willing to let us view it when Beth mentioned she knew a couple looking for a house. It sounds like it might be ideal.”

“Any pictures?”

Maggie grimaced. “No. Which made me hesitant, but McConnell assured me that it’s a great house.”

Alex smirked. “Well, if it’s not, you can always exact revenge on him on Monday.”

Maggie chuckled. “So you’re willing to view it? I know you’re a little tapped out on viewing houses but…”

Alex propped herself up on her elbow, squeezing Maggie’s hand gently to stop her. “Of course I am. If you want to see it then we’ll see it.”

Maggie smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Alex smirked a little. “I know.” She laughed as Maggie abruptly hit her with a pillow, causing Gertie to stand up and yap at them both. “Okay, okay, I surrender! I love you too!”

Maggie chuckled and relented. “That’s what I thought.” She stood and held out a hand. “Come on, nerd. Let’s go to bed.”

* * *

Maggie hung up her cell phone and let her head drop to the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling with a groan. She’d never really realized just how stressful buying a house could be. Sure, the house shopping had been stressful—though moreso for Alex than herself—but that had been in a more fun way. Looking at houses, envisioning how they could live in it with Gertrude. That had been exciting. The actual nuts and bolts of credit checks and mortgages and insurance? Far less so.

They had gone to see the house McConnell had recommended and, as Kimberly had kept saying, they knew it was the right one almost immediately. An open concept with a good sized kitchen. Three bedrooms meant they would share an office but given how infrequently they both worked from home, they figured it was worth it. The yard was a little larger than average given the location at the end of a cul-de-sac and it was quiet—something both of them had immediately moved to the top of their list after viewing a house early in the process that backed against a busy street. It needed some updating but overall it was perfect for them and they’d made an offer before the weekend was up.

Which had brought Maggie to her current situation. Alex was dealing with politics at work and so Maggie had taken over a lot of the job of getting their paperwork in order. But even with a helpful lending officer, Maggie hadn’t quite realized just how _much_ there was to it.

The opening door pulled her out of her reverie. She watched with a slight smile as Alex entered the apartment, Gertrude dancing at her side. Maggie arched an eyebrow curiously at the bag in Alex’s hand. Her wife had _definitely_ only had a dog when she left. “Whatcha got there?”

Alex gave her a smile but didn’t answer, simply setting the bag on the island and bending over to release Gertrude from her leash. Maggie clearly heard her say, “Go get mommy, Gertie. Go get her!”

Maggie laughed as the puppy bounded over, entire body wiggling and energetic despite having just been on a long walk. She scooped up the puppy for cuddles, laughing again as her chin was covered with puppy kisses. She and Alex agreed that one of the biggest perks of moving was going to be having space for Gertie to run around and play in their own yard.

The rustling of the bag caught her attention. She watched curiously as Alex pulled out what were clearly boxes of food. “Alex?”

Alex looked over and smiled. She abandoned the food on the counter and walked over, bending over the back of the couch to give Maggie a long kiss. “Hey, you.”

Maggie hummed, eyes falling closed during the kiss and enjoying the moment before opening them to look at her wife. “Hey. What are you up to?”

Alex shrugged a little. “You’ve been really stressed dealing with the house purchase. And obviously I haven’t been around to help much.”

“You’ve been busy.”

Alex made a dismissive sound and continued, “So, Gertie and I stopped at that Italian place around the corner you like and picked up some dinner and a bottle of wine. And some tiramisu…”

Maggie’s eyes lit up and she straightened. “Tiramisu?”

Alex laughed. “What kind of wife would I be that _didn’t_ get tiramisu?”

“A terrible one, it’s true.” Maggie nodded solemnly, eyes sparkling.

Alex chuckled and shook her head. She leaned down for another kiss. “Anyway… after dinner, I thought maybe I’d draw you a bath. It’s not our new, bigger garden tub but those new aromatherapy bath salts should help you relax a bit.”

Maggie smiled softly. “You’re the best.”

Alex smiled back. “I love you. Come eat and relax a bit. We can worry about more paperwork tomorrow.”

* * *

Maggie stepped out of the front door and waved as James and Winn exited the U-Haul cab. She was supervising the unloading while Alex supervised the packing back at the apartment. Gertrude was hanging out at Kara’s for the day to keep her out of the way.

“Didn’t bring a super-strong alien to help you unload?” she teased.

James laughed while Winn groaned dramatically. “J’onn insisted it would be more efficient if we did the unloading while he and Kara finished up the packing and loading the other truck,” James said.

“_I_ think he was just trying to get us out from underfoot,” Winn interjected.

Maggie laughed. “Or just trying to make sure you both pulled your weight.”

They both made offended sounds and Maggie laughed again, stepping off the small porch to meet them at the back door of the truck. This load was mostly just boxes of belongings. The furniture and remaining, heavier, boxes would be in the second truck that would be coming soon. She waited as James opened the truck and immediately jumped lightly into the truck. “Well, let’s get started.”

“Uh, Maggie… maybe let us put the ramp down before unloading boxes. Alex will _kill_ us if you end up hurt trying to jump down carrying a box.” James grimaced.

Maggie chuckled. “Pretty sure she wouldn’t.”

“Pretty sure she _would_,” Winn corrected, stepping over to help James pull the ramp down.

Maggie just laughed and turned back to the boxes. Even she had to admit, they had a point. Alex liked them both but her wife could also be very scary when it came to the safety of the people she loved. By the time she’d decided which boxes to start with—immensely grateful to her wife’s extremely anal labeling and loading system—they had secured the ramp and joined her inside the truck.

She waved at the boxes. “Start with the ones for the master since it’s farthest from the front. We’ll work back of the house to front as much as possible.”

They nodded and followed her lead as she grabbed a box and headed for the house.

They had only unloaded a couple rows of boxes when Maggie paused on her way back out of the house and cocked her head with a smile. She recognized the sound of that motorcycle. Sure enough, Alex came into view only moments later, looking gorgeous in her motorcycle leathers and helmet. The second U-Haul, driven by J’onn, was following close behind.

Leaving the guys to continue unloading, Maggie moved to greet Alex as she parked her bike next to Maggie’s in the garage and pulled off her helmet. Grinning, Maggie stepped closer and used Alex’s jacket to tug her into a searing kiss before she could dismount.

When she finally pulled away, Alex gave her a sexy grin. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

Maggie grinned and leaned in for another kiss, murmuring against Alex’s lips, “You look so sexy.”

Alex shifted her helmet to one hand and used the other to pull Maggie closer, twisting on her seat so she could deepen the kiss.

They broke apart at Kara’s called out “Can’t you at least wait until _after_ we’ve left?”

They both laughed and Maggie stepped back so Alex could finally dismount the motorcycle. Maggie looked over her shoulder at Kara and winked. “Can’t help it if your sister is gorgeous.”

Kara rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. “Yeah. Yeah. So you’ve told us all _so_ many times.”

Maggie shrugged with a grin. “It keeps being true.”

Kara rolled her eyes again. “Are you two going to help unload your stuff or just keep making out?”

Maggie jumped slightly as Alex wrapped an arm around her waist. She glanced over at her wife to find her grinning mischievously at Kara. “Well, you’re the super strong alien. And we just bought a house. Celebrating with my wife sounds like a great plan to me.”

Kara sighed. Behind her J’onn laughed. “The faster we unload, the faster you can do that, Alex,” he pointed out, smiling.

Alex shrugged amiably and squeezed Maggie’s waist briefly before dropping her arm. “True enough, J’onn. Let me go change.”

Before Maggie could offer to “help,” Kara had gently grabbed her arm and started guiding her to the trucks. “Great! While you do that, Maggie can let me in on her unloading plan.”

Maggie laughed and blew a kiss to Alex even as she allowed Kara to escort her away.

Alex grinned and winked before ducking into the house.

Alex had been right though, with the two aliens now present, the remainder of the unloading went much faster even with Kara not using superspeed. Alex and Maggie had insisted that they would do bedroom and office unpacking on their own—which Kara had been all too happy to agree to. But they’d been happy enough to let her use her speed—at Alex’s direction—to unpack the kitchen while Winn hooked up the electronics and Maggie directed J’onn and James in furniture layout for the other rooms.

With the house about halfway put together, the group settled into the living room with several pizzas, beer, and the newly hooked up TV. Once everyone had their food, J’onn cleared his throat and stood. Maggie looked at him curiously from where she was ensconced next to Alex. Gertrude was sitting at their feet—having been retrieved by Kara once things were mostly settled—waiting anxiously for someone to drop food.

J’onn spoke. “First things first. I have someone who wants to talk to you both.”

Maggie exchanged confused glances with Alex before turning her attention back to J’onn who was calling someone on his phone. Almost immediately, Eliza’s face filled the screen and she smiled at the couple as J’onn turned the phone around.

“Congratulations, girls! I am so sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“It’s fine, Mom. We understand,” Alex said. It was true. Eliza was at a long-planned conference and as one of the presenters, she couldn’t exactly cancel. “We’ll see you next week. There may even be an intact guest room.”

Everyone laughed.

J’onn spoke again. “While Eliza is with us, I just want to say, you two picked a gorgeous home. I envision many years of happiness in this place and thank you for letting me be a part of it.” J’onn raised his beer in a toast. “To Alex and Maggie and their new home.”

“To Alex and Maggie!” Everyone cheered and grinned.

Maggie brushed a tear away with a finger. She had never really dared to envision her future after the events with her family but even if she had, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have pictured this. A whole new family complete with a new father, mother, brothers, and a sister.

Gertrude barked in startlement at the sudden cheers and everyone laughed. Eliza added, “And to Gertrude.”

Maggie looked over at Alex again and found her wife gazing at her softly. With a smile, she leaned in for a sweet kiss, murmuring, “I love you and I’m so glad we found this place.”

“I love you too. Always.”

A shout pulled them apart in surprised and they found Kara holding a very guilty looking puppy and Maggie’s slice of pizza half hanging from her plate where it had apparently slipped when she moved. Maggie laughed and shook her head. One thing was certain, this family never would be boring.

Kara set the puppy back down after Maggie had rescued her pizza and the group settled in for a night of laughing and increasingly outrageous decorating “tips” for the new homeowners.


End file.
